Love Hina: I won't see you tonight
by Drekk
Summary: A song fic from Keitaro. Bad summrry jusR&R if you like.


Love Hina: I won't see you tonight.

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or the song I won't see you tonight pt 1 and by Avenged Sevenfold.

Keitaro lead the way as the Hinata gang moved down the city streets. The girls were talking to them selves as they moved along behind him. It was a typical evening for Keitaro as he had been launched into orbit at least three times. Kitsune had seen his most recent flight when he had bumped into Shinobu and accidentally knocked her off her feet. Naru had walked in right then and without asking launched him into orbit once more.

When he finally returned home Kitsune had greeted him at the door. "Keitaro are you ok?"

Keitaro had looked at her and she felt her heart seize. His eyes once filled with happiness were now filled with pain and suffering. He blinked and the placing a hand behind his head he grinned sheepishly. "Yeah I'm fine Kitsune. I am invincible remember."

She had let it go then but she couldn't shake the pained expression in his eyes from her memory. Keitaro had then proceeded to round up the girls for a night on the town. At first the other girls were skeptical but when Keitaro told them of a new karaoke bar they agreed. Now here they are making their way to the entrance.

Kitsune didn't like this something felt out of place tonight. Following behind the others she made her way inside. The bar was festooned with lights as patrons moved about. A majority of people went in and out the doors to the private booths. As she glanced about she noticed the main stage was empty as a few people moved about but no one approached the stage.

There was a waiting list for one of the rooms so the Hinata gang waited in the main room. Keitaro ordered a round of food and drinks for them while they were waiting. Kitsune for some reason didn't feel like drinking that night so she didn't touch the bottle of sake Keitaro had ordered for her. As usual the conversation turned to Keitaro's continued acts of perversion on the girls.

Kitsune glanced over at the young man and once again saw those sad hurt eyes as he gazed at the person at the red head sitting across from him. Of course Naru was completely oblivious. "What are you staring at pervert?" She snapped at him.

Keitaro's eyes seemed to flicker for just a moment. Kitsune would swear to it that his eyes had flashed with anger before he moved his gaze away mumbling. "Oh nothing."

Kitsune didn't like this. It felt wrong to her as she watched the ronin. _What are you planning Keitaro?_ She idle wondered to herself.

AS the evening progressed the girls were having a grand time especially since Keitaro was buying. Kitsune looked about and noticed that Keitaro was missing. "Where did Keitaro go off to?"

Motoko glanced about. "I don't know but most likely he is doing something perverted."

Naru nodded and went back to snacking on her meal. Until the heard the music start playing. Everybody glanced up at the main stage as the lights overhead dimmed. Keitaro moved to center stage and glanced around the room waiting for his queue to sing.

As the guitar solo died away Keitaro stepped up to the microphone and began to sing.

Cry alone, I've gone away

No more nights, no more pain

I've gone alone, took all my strength

But I've made the change,

I won't see you tonight.

At first Keitaro was a little off key and lagged behind the main singer drawing a few laughs from the crowd and from Naru and Motoko. But as the song continued Keitaro began to harmonize with the singer and music.

Sorrow, sank deep inside my blood

All the ones around me

I cared for and loved

It all built up inside of me

A place so dark, so cold, I had to be set free

Don't mourn for me, you're not the one to place the blame

As bottles called my name, I won't see you tonight.

Sorrow sank deep inside me my blood

All the ones around me, I cared for and most of all I loved

But I can't see my self that way

Please don't forget me or cry while I am away

Cry alone, I've gone away

No more nights, no more pain

I've gone alone, took all my strength

But I've made the change,

I won't see you tonight.

So far away, I'm gone.

Please don't follow me tonight

And while I'm gone everything will be alright.

No more breath inside

Essence left my heart tonight.

No more breath inside

Essence left my heart tonight

There was no applause or cheering just silence as Keitaro put the mic back in the stand and moved off the stage. Kitsune watched as Keitaro moved to the door and stepped out side. She turned to Naru who was looking over the menu once more.

"Aren't you going to see if he is ok Naru?"

She looked up at her as if she asked her to jump the moon. "Why would I?"

Kitsune was a little shell-shocked. "He might need, some help."

Naru looked up at her again. "If you're so concerned with him why don't you go see if he is ok?"

Kitsune stared at her best friend for so long and then made her choice. "Alright I will."

Standing up she moved to the door and walked outside. Looking around she spotted a familiar head moving back to the Hinata Sou.

She took off after him.

Ass he neared the dorm she saw him knock on the door to the teashop. Haruka soon joined him as she stepped outside. Kitsune stopped to catcher breath. Placing a hand to her chest she could feel her heart hammering away at a million miles and hour.

Keitaro looked like he was crying as he shoved something towards Haruka. Haruka smiled and pushed his hand back pointing over his shoulder at Kitsunes direction. Keitaro turned to stare at her as she tried to catch her breath. He then looked back at Haruka who nodded. Keitaro must have said something because Haruka suddenly smacked him upside the head with one of her fans. Grinning Keitaro started walking towards Kitsune.

AS he came to a stop in front of her she noticed that he had a blush spreading across his face. He then looked up from the concrete and saw that she to was blushing but from her exertion at running.

Keitaro swallowed hard and tried to speak but he was just too nervous. Kitsune listened to his attempts to say something. He finally looked her in the eyes and she cringed at the sight. She knew that look she had to see it every time she looked in the mirror.

She reached out and placed a finger on his lips silencing him. "Keitaro would you like to go get something to eat with me?"

Keitaro smiled. "Yes that would be fun."

Holding out his arm to her she took it and they walked off back towards the city. Haruka stood in the doorway and smiled as she watched them walk off together before they disappeared around the corner.


End file.
